Al Atardecer
by lThinkWORDS
Summary: Una tarde. Dos chicos. Porque a veces aquello que más carece de sentido se convierte en la razón para dar un salto al vacío. Rob&Rae ¡REEDITADO!


**TEEN TITANS**

Al Atardecer

_**Sumary**__: Una tarde. Dos chicos. Porque a veces aquello que más carece de sentido se convierte en la razón para dar un salto al vacío. Rob&Rae_

**CAPÍTULO I**

- Déjame ver si entendí…– Comenzó el robótico compañero de los jóvenes titanes una vez terminada la historia- ¡¿Dices que la llave del agua, que según tú estaba en perfectas condiciones, estalló así sin más, inundando lo que hasta hace unas horas era una cocina americana perfecta?

- Ni yo lo hubiese explicado mejor, Cyborg. – Sentenció Chico Bestia al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la mesa que todavía podía mantenerse en pie sin flotar- ¿Podrías repararlo?

- Imagino que si… – Respondió extrañado mientras se acercaba a la llave averiada que lanzaba litros y litros de agua en todas direcciones.

_**Segunda**_ vez en la semana.

Lo peor del caso no era que la cocina se estuviese inundando ni que no fuese la primera vez de este acontecimiento tan peculiar, sino que el accidente hubiese ocurrido exacta y _casualmente _ justo cuando cierto líder aparecía por el umbral de la habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle _esto_?

Y es que apenas su perfecta figura se asomó y saludó con un amistoso "Buenos días", sus poderes salieron disparados hacia quién sabe dónde en su parte interior (poderes por no querer decir sentimientos), haciendo que, efectivamente, cierta energía que seguramente emitió, aumentara la presión del agua de las tuberías, provocando que la llave se averiara y la situación que en condiciones normales hubiera resultado de lo más cotidiana, se convirtiera en lo más embarazoso que había vivido hasta ahora.

De verdad que ya tenía suficiente con cierta "atracción" que había comenzado a sentir desde hace algunas semanas, como para tener que soportar esto; Que este estúpido acontecimiento le estuviera desordenando todo lo que ya creía en perfecto estado. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que ya tenía suficiente con aceptarlo.

- ¿Raven…? – Se oyó decir desde el exterior de su habitación. Sin embargo, la mala noticia era que aquella voz poseía el singular timbre de Chico Bestia, su no-tan-comiquísimo amigo verde. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?

- Si es para que deba oír tus desagradables chistes, ni lo pienses Chico Bestia…– Murmuró por la pequeña ranura que dejaba entrever a su compañero una vez que abrió ligeramente la puerta.

- Oh no, Raven… – Responde sonriente, demostrando que aquel comentario no le había afectado en absolutamente nada – Lo que pasa, es que con los chicos iremos al centro comercial a comer pizza. ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?

- En este instante no tengo apetito… – Se redujo a responder mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. No es que la pizza no le apasionara, así como tampoco comer en compañía le provocaba algún tipo de disgusto…Pero es que en estos momentos tan críticos, si lograba disponer de un poco de tiempo a solas sería ideal.

- Si, no te preocupes, no me agradezcas la invitación – Comentó para sí Chico Bestia, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros al tiempo que comenzaba su viaje de regreso.

Al cabo de un rato, le pareció cada vez mejor estar sola en casa. Tendría tiempo para leer, meditar, practicar, quizás comer o tomar algo y…Bien, tenía que admitirlo, pensar sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, según ella, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Salió sin prisa de la habitación con su habitual libro en la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Pensó que beber un té verde mientras leía le ayudaría a recobrar _algo _de compostura. Puede que fuera rutinario. Pero le gustaba.

Mas tarde, seguramente subiría a la azotea y se sentaría allí a leer y a beber, tal vez después se aburriría porque seguramente no podría llevar a cabo nada de lo planeado por la necesidad de controlar sus poderes, por lo que se dispondría a meditar en silencio y sin interrupciones.

_Un día provechoso_.

Paseó un momento por fuera de la sala de control, lugar en el cual tenían el mayor registro e imágenes de la ciudad, todo con la intención de proveer a sus habitantes la mayor protección que ellos pudieran brindarle. Una vez que se aseguró la inactividad de la alarma de emergencias, la joven cuervo dejó escapar una poco apreciable sonrisa.

Perfecto, ahora si será un día _Intelectualmente_ provechoso.

Al cabo de un rato y de un pequeño enfrentamiento que hubo en su cabeza, decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala común, ahí donde Chicho Bestia y los demás solían hacer tanto alboroto por los video juegos, y así comenzar a leer. Sin embargo, la incomodidad seguía: y es que nunca antes había estado tan indecisa. Para Raven, jamás el acto de tomar una decisión le había tomado más tiempo del necesario.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de lectura cuando un ruido la distrajo completamente de la hoja blanca con pequeñas letras en ella, haciendo que se volteara y observara directamente hacia el pasillo. Dirección desde la que provenía el sonido inconfundible de unos pasos.

La chica cerró el libro, dejó la taza de té verde en la mesa y se levantó. Todo ello mientras observaba detenidamente el lugar en el que se originaba su distracción.

Entonces, poco a poco se fue asomando una figura con un traje que ella tan bien conocía; los colores eran evidentes, y la capa confirmaba sus sospechas. Pero, ¿Chico Bestia no dijo que "Con los Chicos" irían al centro Comercial?, ¿_Los chicos _no incluía a** todos** _los chicos_, incluyendo a Robin?

- ¿Raven? Pensé que habías ido con los demás a comer pizza…– El joven maravilla no logró terminar la frase por la peculiar interrupción que se había repetido en dos ocasiones anteriores. Y es que su boca no dejó de emitir sonidos sino hasta que un estrepitoso _¡Bangh!_ se escuchó por toda la habitación y el té quedó esparcido y derramado por toda la mesa y piso. ¿Tenía que ser tan obvio? - Demonios…¿Te hizo daño? – Interroga preocupado mientras se acerca a ella, aunque la tranquilidad fue casi inmediata al ver un gesto negativo por parte de la chica - ¿Y te mojaste?

- Tampoco. Descuida, yo limpiaré… – Sentencia la joven cuervo mientras comienza a caminar a la cocina con la intención de hallar algo prudente con lo que limpiar el desastre ocasionado por su culpa.

- Yo te ayudo… - Manifestó Robin al tiempo que alcanzaba a su amiga en el trayecto hacia la habitación antes mencionada - Oye, Raven ¿No crees que es extraño? Es tercera vez que pasa algo así esta semana. ¿Qué crees que sea? – La observa mientras interroga, caminando junto a ella.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué podría ser? Cambios de presión, tal vez. – Responde finalmente, cuando entran a la cocina.

Media hora después ambos se encontraban viendo televisión sin dirigir ni intercambiar comentario. Aunque eso, para el chico, era de lo más normal. Sabía que su amiga hablaba poco y que los intentos de buscar una conversación fluida serían completamente en vano. Aunque Robin sólo estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas dado el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a Raven justo en este instante.

- Y… – Comenzó la chica - ¿Por qué no fuiste con los chicos?

- ¿Uh? Pues, verás…Yo sí quería ir, pero antes debía terminar unas cosas y Chico Bestia estaba demasiado impaciente por comer…Así que no quise retrasarlos. Pero descuida, tampoco es tan terrible… – Sonríe y la observa - Les he encargado tres pizzas dobles.

- Oh, eso suena interesante… – Respondió con su respectiva y plana voz.

- No preguntaré por qué tu no fuiste. – Se apresuró a agregar - Sé que odias que haga eso.

- También odio que supongan que yo odio ciertas cosas. – Afirmó monótonamente mientras observaba la televisión _sin ver_.

- Supongo que de ahora en adelante lo tendré en cuenta. – Procuró asegurar mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a la chica, antes de interrogar- Ah…¿Raven?

- ¿Hmm?

- Iré a practicar un poco. ¿Vienes?

- El programa es lo suficientemente aburrido como para aceptar la invitación.

- Imagino que eso es un sí. – Responde el chico al tiempo que se encoge de hombros.

Uno tras otro iban cayendo los discos que Robin lanzaba en dirección a su amiga. Aunque desde el principio había sido así: El platillo salía a gran velocidad y al poco tiempo era envuelto en la poderosa energía negra que controlaba Raven, haciendo que el objeto se detuviese y luego, cayera al suelo. Dejando como evidencia el sepulcral silencio que acompañaba de forma posterior todos y cada uno de los ataques de la chica cuervo.

- _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ – Y de un golpe, doce discos que estaban a poca distancia de estrellarse con la chica de oscuros cabellos quedaron suspendidos en el aire a causa de la energía que emanaba, para luego estallar en millones de pequeños pedazos.

- Bien, eso me ha gustado Raven – Felicita Robin, través del micrófono que comunicaba la sala de control con la de entrenamiento, mientras se aleja de la máquina que lanza los discos - ¿Me ayudas tu, ahora?

- Seguro. – Afirma la joven al tiempo que pase lenta y tranquilamente por un lado de Robin, sin siquiera observarlo. Raven se sitúa frente al panel de control y observa a través del vidrio que la separa de la sala de entrenamiento - ¿Listo?

- Esta vez me gustaría prescindir de los discos y practicar más…al estilo supervivencia.

- Bien…

Luego del acuerdo entre ambos, y tras algunos movimientos de palancas y ciertos botones presionados, el campo que antes había estado decorado sólo por los discos que Raven derrotó, ahora se había tenía el aspecto del verdadero campo de batalla propio de una película de ciencia ficción: tenazas gigantes, pinzas de acero, lanzallamas y lanza discos, cadenas con filosos cuchillos y máquinas de gases eran los principales enemigos del líder de los jóvenes titanes.

- ¿Estás listo, Robin?

- Siempre – Afirmó el apuesto joven, mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que sólo él sabe regalar.

El primer obstáculo era esquivar – y derrotar- las pinzas gigantes. El chico no necesitó de fuerza física para hacerlo. Lanzó una de sus tan habituales armas y las pinzas cayeron a sus pies. Pero, inmediatamente aparecieron los lanzallamas que, luego de unas rápidas maniobras evasivas, Robin logró desviar, destruyendo los lanza-discos que venían a continuación.

Con los Rayos no tuvo problemas, de un gran salto y unas poderosas patadas, todo quedó hecho añicos. Un final similar tuvieron las mortales cadenas. Ahora el campo se veía mucho peor a como estaba en el principio: Los lanzallamas, rayos, lanza discos, las pinzas gigantes, obstáculos…Todos, todos habían sido destrozados por Robin, quien no mostraba signos de haber gastado la energía que gastó.

- ¿Cómo estuve? – Interrogó una vez que estuvo al lado de su amiga para ver la puntuación.

- Mal. La vez pasada alcanzaste mayor puntaje.

- Rayos. Tendré que practicar más. – Comenta mientras se encoge de hombros y sonríe - ¿Habrán llegado los chicos?

- No he salido de la habitación.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo…- Comenzó el líder del equipo -…si hubiesen llegado, habrían venido a practicar con nosotros. ¿No crees?

- Sí, puede ser... Aunque lo dudo por parte de chico bestia. Seguramente traerá más pizza de la encargada. Todo con la intención de seguir comiendo en casa.

Sonríe. Le gustaba hablar con Raven. Si bien eran pocas las oportunidades que el chico maravilla tenía para entablar una conversación como Dios manda con su compañera, disfrutaba cada una de ellas como si fuera la última. Y es que se discutían temas tan intrigantes con aquella chica que, siempre que lo hacía, solía olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Mira, ya se está yendo el sol. Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Tanto cansancio podría hacer que la pizza no tenga buen sabor. Y créeme que eso sería un gran desperdicio.

- Si tú lo dices, compañero.

- Rayos, cuánto se tardan. ¿Te apetece cocinar algo mientras esperamos? Yo estoy _muriendo_ de hambre.

- Imagino que no me conoces en la cocina…

- Divertido por el comentario de su amiga, sonríe - ¿Eres mala cocinando?

- Pésima.

- Descuida, yo también.

- Supongo, entonces, que ambos moriremos de hambre.

- Puede ser, a menos que un té verde nos salve.

- Esos sí que sé prepararlos.

Luego del acuerdo, ambos caminaron a paso lento hacia la cocina. En silencio.

Ése, a veces, era el problema que surgía entre los dos. Aunque de vez en cuando no era considerado un impedimento para comunicarse. Uno no siempre se relaciona con los demás mediante palabras. ¿Verdad? El problema que tanto asustaba a Robin, sin embargo, era que la amenaza de volverse demasiado aburrido o monótono ante los ojos de su compañera hasta el punto de dejar de parecer interesante, no sólo como capitán sino también como persona (y _hombre_) , se estaba volviendo demasiado real para su gusto.

Sin embargo, el consuelo era que, hasta ahora, el silencio que surgía en esa pareja nunca había sido incómodo.

_Hasta ahora._

Hasta que a Raven le _había comenzado a atraer_ - más de lo acordado _- el chico maravilla._

¡Demonios, cómo esto que estaba sintiendo cambiaba el orden y armonía que había conservado por años!

Ahora comprendía a Star.

Si bien el silencio había sido el problema inicial, ahora Raven ignoraba a Robin por completo. Aunque no lo hacía a propósito, pero es que sentía que tenía cosas más urgentes que aclarar en su mente. Y CORAZÓN. La urgencia era tal, que sentía que si no le dedicaba unos minutos al orden interno, terminaría por explotar todas y cada una de las tuberías del edificio y, quién sabe, puede que de la ciudad también.

- ¿Raven?

Nunca era suficiente. Aquella exquisita pronunciación de su nombre inicia el caos en la mente de cualquiera. Y la chica cuervo no era la excepción. Raven, muy a pesar de lo distinta que podía llegar a ser de una chica normal, seguía siendo eso: una _chica._

Así que no bastaba con tres veces, no. Las tuberías de la cocina volvieron a explotar de manera idéntica a la anterior, aunque esta vez con mayor ruido.

Y es que esto ya se estaba volviendo preocupante.

Y el líder estaba teniendo sus sospechas.

- Lo siento…yo… – Inició Raven, solo que esta vez sería para explicar todo (o inventar alguna explicación lo suficientemente coherente), puesto que ya estaba aburrida del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Los dos ya habían ingresado la cocina cuando todo ocurrió, y la pareja observaba cómo esta volvía, una vez más, a inundarse. - Creo que la meditación está fallando o…yo

- No lo creo…No puede ser eso. Le dedicas demasiado tiempo…hace años que haces lo mismo y jamás habíamos tenido este problema.

- ¿"Jamás habíamos tenido este problema"? Robin, este problema es mío. No de ustedes, algo anda mal con mi meditación. – Los intentos desesperados de Raven ya se estaban volviendo demasiado evidentes y la coherencia no era la protagonista. – Debe ser eso, últimamente el libro me molesta…ya no es interesante…

- No lo creo, definitivamente no es eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Raven, hace años que vivimos juntos y tu rutina habitual nunca ha dado problemas con el correcto uso de tus poderes. Sólo hay _una cosa_ diferente. Y que ha estado sucediendo las últimas…¿Dos semanas?

La puesta de sol había comenzado. Dicha estrella disfrutaba con teñir el hermoso cielo y jugar con los colores. Amaba la libertad de poder expresar su muerte y la promesa de su renacer en un sin fin de tonalidades que para el ser humano – Y titán- son tan maravillosas. El mar también disfrutaba el contacto con el sol. Y es que no había belleza más grande que la fusión de dos seres tan diferentes.

Las gaviotas de igual forma hacían lo suyo. Anunciaban la muerte de la estrella que luego procedía a despertarlas cada amanecer.

Y la pareja permanecía ahí. Observándose y de vez en cuando contemplando aquel magnífico espectáculo del que cada tarde habían sido testigos desde aproximadamente medio mes.

- No había querido tocar el tema pero…Estas últimas dos semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida.

Eso fue sorpresivo. Raven siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma en las peores situaciones, pero hoy Robin se había pasado del límite.

Habían prometido no tocar el tema de sus "encuentros" cada tarde que se quedaban solos. Pero parecía ser que el líder no lo había comprendido bien. Es por eso que un exagerado y evidente rubor había aparecido en la pálida piel de la chica, simulando el perfecto maquillaje natural.

Estaba bien, era aceptable que Raven hubiese comenzado a sentir algo más por su compañero luego de las tantas palabras que se decían, pero no era su culpa ¿Verdad?

Y tampoco la de él.

- Prometimos no hablar de eso…

- Lo sé. Pero es que lo que siento por ti crece cada vez más dentro de mí. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que tú tampoco. Imagínate lo que sólo pasar las tardes conversando nos han hecho. ¡Mira por lo que estás pasando! Creo que es hora de darle un giro a lo nuestro…

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso con tanta autoridad? – Le interrogó la chica sin observarlo. Al contrario, parecía estar más interesada en mirar cómo se inundaba la cocina que en buscar alguna respuesta en el perfecto rostro de su objeto de deseo.

- Porque Raven…- Le susurró al oído luego de haberse acercado a la antes nombrada lo suficiente como para depositar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y, la otra, pasearla por sus cabellos oscuros -…No siempre hacen falta motivos certeros, llenos de sentido y coherentes como para notar que es tiempo de nosotros. Las explosiones me lo dicen y la ansiedad que me inunda por cada tarde a solas lo confirman. Es hora de tomar lo que nos está sucediendo y dar un salto al vacío.

Juntos.


End file.
